Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $158$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $16$ songs. If Jessica can master $6$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $158$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 158$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 158$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 6 + 16 \geq 158$ $ x \cdot 6 \geq 158 - 16 $ $ x \cdot 6 \geq 142 $ $x \geq \dfrac{142}{6} \approx 23.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Jessica has spent working, we round $23.67$ up to $24$ Jessica must work for at least 24 months.